The Beginning of Magvel
by my name is blank
Summary: FE:ss prequel. The menace of the demon king has risen up and the heroes of Magvel are dealing with it. Lots of OC. Rated T for safety.
1. introduction

**My name is blank: Hi guys, this is my first story so wish me luck. Oh yea, I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its affiliates or whatever.**

------------------------------------------------

It is the year 3 of the continent of Magvel. The warrior Grado has assembled a small band of warriors to fight the menace that

has risen up. First, there is Eliza Renais, a paladin in every right. She wields specially enchanted weapons: a lance, named

Siegmund, enchanted with fire. It is made of silver, and has a blood red ruby near the edge. Next unto it is a sword, named

Sieglinde, enchanted with the power of a storm. It is also made of silver and has a quartz imbedded into the hilt. Renais is a

servant of Grado, his best knight in fact. Next is the ranger, Nathan Frelia. He has a bow named Nidhogg. It is made of the

magical Yew wood, and has emeralds encrusted into it. It is enchanted with the power of serpents . He also has a lance

named Vidofnir made of silver, as most of the Sacred weapons are. It has the power of a thousand pegasi, known as the

winged lance. It has a diamond near the edge. Next is St. Latona Rausten. He wields the mighty staff of Latona, named after

himself. It is made of Yew wood, and has a sapphire at the end of the staff to place as an orb. He also has a light tome, very

powerful, named Ilvadi. A single incantation can make a zombie implode, while another can turn a gargoyle to dust. After him

is Jamie Jehanna. She wields the sword of Audhulma. It is made of silver and is enchanted with the power of ice. She as well

has magic capabilities, holding the the tome of Excalibur. The power to control wind is powerful, and Jamie knows it. Last,

but certainly not least, is Garrett Grado. He wields the power of Garm in one hand, and Gleipnir in another. Garm is

enchanted with the power of darkness, and Gleipnir is a tome of the same magics. These are the warriors of Magvel. The only

hope to restore Magvel to what it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Blank: please read and review, and don't worry, later, characters will be talking after each chapter.**

**Nathan: you bet we will. **

**Blank: Hey, you're supposed to come later!**

**Nathan: Read and review!**

**Blank: Come back here!**

**Nathan: we'll be back after these messa- Aaah!**


	2. the first battle

**Blank: It's okay everybody, I caught Nathan and threw him back into the story.**

**Nathan: Yea / **

**Blank: Hey! You have a cameo appearance in the story! Get in there!**

**Nathan: okay, and by the way, Blank doesn't own Fire emblem**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we?" asked Nathan.

"I guess you don't remember, but the map got eaten by a revenant," said Jamie as she sharpened her sword.

"Oh yea. Well, the mountains of Caer Pelyn are over there, and the sun's right above 'em. So we're west of the mountains."

"Lets go then," said Garrett Grado as he threw his pack over his shoulder and put Garm into it's slot in the belt.

"Wait," said Eliza Renais, drawing out her lance.

"What?" asked Jamie as she put her whetstone away and swung her sword around.

"Did you hear that?" asked Eliza.

"What is i--- Aaaaah!" cried Nathan as a wolf-like jumped at him.

"Battle formation! We've been ambushed!" cried Garrett as he drew Garm out and swung at a nearby Mogall.

"Watch out!" cried Latona as he sent a blast of holy magic at a cyclops about to behead Eliza.

"Thanks!" cried Eliza as she stabbed a Gwyllgi, catching it on fire from the power of her lance.

"Troop of Gorgons from the north!" cried Nathan as he fired off his bow, the arrows turning into snakes, fighting with the

gorgons. Jamie was fighting with a wave of centaurs, swinging this way and that. St. Latona was shooting blasts of light at

various animals. He soon saw what was happening to Jamie. She was fighting with a commander of the army, a wight. He

was wielding a steel lance, and she was having a tough time. He lunged forward with his staff. Jamie was forced to step to the

side, but not before she got cut on her right forearm.

"Aargh!" cried Jamie, unthinkly speaking an incantation from Excalibur. The wight was being pressured from all sides from

wind. He soon burst into many pieces, a skull flying off toward Garrett Grado. Garrett spoke an incantation and the skull flew

towards the group of Mogalls he was fighting, slightly distracting them. They destroyed it with an eye blast, but soon got cut

in half by Garrett's axe. Garrett caught sight of the commander, a wight on a draco zombie.

"Latona! Come with me!" called Grado as he cut down the centaur Latona was attacking.

"Umm, okay," said Latona as he walked behind Grado. Garrett drew a hand axe out of his belt and threw it at the dragon.

"Must you always do that?" muttered the bishop as he cast a spell towards the skeleton on the back of the dragon. Garrett

rushed forward and attacked the dragon head-on. He slashed at it's wing membrane, but had to fall flat on the ground so he

didn't get disintegrated by the breath. Latona meanwhile had finished up on the commander, now focusing on the dragon.

"I will vanquish you, evil fiend!" Latona exclaimed as he cast a spell through his staff, giving a bit extra _oomph_. The dragon

was about to slash him with it's talons but it reared back all of a sudden. Latona had expected the worst, but then he heard

Nathan's voice.

"You better watch it!" called Nathan as he fired off another volly of arrows towards the dragon. By now, everyone had defeated

the army and was helping kill the dragon. Jamie was at the other end of the battlefield, so she used the power of excalibur to

rush her over to the dragon quickly, turning all that energy into a powerful lunge into the dragon's eye. While any normal

human would have died, this only enraged the dragon further. The dragon took off, but not before Eliza threw a javelin at it's underside.

"It'll probably die of blood loss before it gets to it's masters," said Eliza.

"Well, to change the topic, that wasn't so bad,' said Nathan.

"Okay, well, it's the usual routine. Everyone close your eyes and I'll heal you," said Latona as he raised his staff into the air.

Everyone was healed of their bruises and started getting ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where to?" asked Jamie, sharpening her sword, as she normally did on an hourly basis.

"We go east," said Garrett.

"Why east?' asked Nathan as he restrung his bow.

"Let's say I have an old friend there," said Garrett.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blank: Well, please r&r. I'll try to post as much as possible, but i'm not going to be here for the week.**

**Nathan: R&R please!**

**Blank: you'll go in next chapter. And don't tell everybody else about the portal between our worlds!**


End file.
